


Luna's Announcement

by FoolsgoldFenrir



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Eggman's Announcement Parody, Gen, Luna's fucking pissed, Lynn pissed on her fucking wife, Parody, Parody of Real-Time Fandub (SA2), So she pissed on the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolsgoldFenrir/pseuds/FoolsgoldFenrir
Summary: Lynn slights Luna and her wife 10 years in the future, and Luna has quite a bit to say in response to that. Rated T for language, I guess. Also this is a jokefic, don't take it seriously.
Kudos: 1





	Luna's Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short jokefic that I wrote on a whim. It's based off of a scene from Real-Time Fandub (Sonic Adventure 2 - Dark + Final Route) turned copypastsa, "Eggman Pisses On The Moon." And this takes place 10 years into the future.

It was the year 2029. Royal Woods was now a bustling city, with more people in it than ever before. However, not all was peaceful.

Suddenly, all the screens in the city, from the TVs in the TV shops, to people's own phones and TVs turned on. They were all on one specific channel, which featured a blue background filled with various lines of binary code on the walls. In the center was a 25-year-old Luna, and she was _not_ happy. Standing next to her was a 14-year-old Lisa, who just seemed bored.

Luna cleared her throat and said, "I've come to make an announcement. Lynn is a bitch-ass motherfucker. She pissed on my fucking wife!" She took out a picture of Sam Sharp and showed it off to everyone who was watching. Everyone who was simply stared, confused and not sure what to make of what they were hearing.

"That's right, she pulled her shorts down and ripped her sporty fucking tee shirt off and pissed on my fucking wife, and said her tits were…" Luna made her voice sound deeper and raspier while spreading her hands out. "... _this big._ "

"And I said that's disgusting! So I'm making a callout post on my CheepCheep account!" Indeed, she was going to post the video on social media. However, so many more people than just her followers would see it, which she knew all too well.

"Lynn Loud, you got small tits, they're each the size of this walnut except way smaller!" The video zoomed out to show a walnut-shaped planetoid in outer space.

Meanwhile, Lynn was in her living room watching it on her own TV. Upon hearing that, she became furious. She was about to get up and find Luna to beat her ass, but Luna wasn't even nearly done yet. So she sat back down, simmering in her rage.

"And guess what, here's what _my_ tits look like!" Luna continued. The video zoomed out again to focus on two large robotic balls with red centers. "That's right baby, all round and perky, nothing is inverted, completely firm! Look at them, they look like two orbs!"

Suddenly, the red centers started glowing. The people watched on in fright, wondering what would happen next.

They glowed even brighter, preparing a laser. "She fucked my wife so guess what, I'm gonna fuck the Earth!" A large laser ball started forming between them and fired a plasma laser towards the Earth. "That's right, this is what you get, my _super laser piss_!"

People watching, both inside their homes and outside witnessing the event, saw the laser beam pass through the night sky. They let out cries of "ewww" and "yuck" as the red laser illuminated the sky and the city. It in fact did not hit the Earth.

Completely aware of that, Luna said, "Except I'm not gonna piss on the Earth, I'm gonna go higher!" The video zoomed out yet again to reveal the laser hitting the moon and causing it to break apart. "I'M PISSING ON THE _MOOOOOOON!_ "

The right side of the moon then blew up, leaving that part of it smoking and on fire. It was turned from a full moon in the sky to a waning Gibbus moon. The people couldn't believe their eyes!

"How do you like that, Savino?! I pissed on the MOON, you _IDIOT!_ "

The video turned into a digital clock, ticking down by the second. "You have 23 hours before the _piss drrrrroplets_ hit the fucking Earth! Now get outta my sight before I piss on you too!"

With that, the video ended. Royal Woods, and Earth, was in danger and there was nobody who could stop Luna and Lisa. And Lynn feared that she would get the brunt of the payback.


End file.
